Diana Marie Viccars
Diana is a young woman from the middle class societies of the british islands. Growing up with a working family she was well kept and looked after well, after falling ill she was given a personal doctor Nicholas Thompson. When Diana grew up and Nick lost care of Diana, the pair kept in contact via letters. After finding out Nick was onboard the Septimo, and waiting for her fathers okay, she took to the waters as part as the Septimo crew, hiding out in the doctors infermary. Spending alot of time in this area, Diana wishes to train as a nurse when she travells with the group. But for the time being, she is simply a wondering patient. Talents and Skills * First Aid '- Growing up around doctors and hospital her whole life. Diana has vast medical knowledge and is able to form multiple first aid and CPR techniques. * '''Seamstress '- She has the ability to sew and knit. Her skills go as far to the point she makes her own dresses and boots. * 'Optimism '- Shes Optimistic in many situations, Able to look over the bad of times with a smile. * '''Multi-Language - '''Knows 6 different languages including English, French, Spanish, Latin, Chinese and Indian Education and Intelligence Background Raised is middle class she reseived a decent home-school tutor who helped her with most of her knowledge. Over all she has the upper end of a human's average IQ even if she does show ditsy moments. Goals '''Short Term - Diana wishes to travel the world and learn medical care. She is wanting to make progress in her health, and eat some solid foods that she can happily enjoy. Long Term- She wants to, if back at a decent enough health, have a family and be a well known female medic after she has seen the world. Personality Diana is somewhat closed off and distant, but this is not because she is anti-social. Because of her illness's she feels like she is a outcasted person, almost like she is different to many, she feels underpowered and feels like many persons look down at her for her multiple incapabilities. If you approach her first, she is friendly and up for a conversation with any. Forming a friendship with her is rather easy seems as she is accepting of everyone and her kind and gentle nature. Once friends with her, she will happily talk and approach the other first. Weaknesses Due to having no combat skills, she holds no weaknesses that enables her to fight. The only weakness she holds is her poor health. Sleeping most of the day and random episodes of passing out when she is weak in health. The only other sign of obvious physical weakness is that she cannot eat solid foods, everything must be mashed or blended. Beliefs Her parents Religion '- She holds no strong beliefs, however her adoptive parents were incredibly religious, they would have her pray to the god of healing, god of luck and Data nightly, in hopes for her to be at full health. She still prays this way, and believes that if she keeps it up, maybe the gods will have mercy upon her. '''Que Sera Sera '- What ever will be will be. Diana is aware she is going to pass, so she goes though like with the motto, treat every day as if it is your last. Appearance In her aging the girl has lost her natural peachy blush, her skin now sickly pale. Overall her physical being is malnourished, she holds little muscle and fat to her body, her skeletal frame able to be seen under her thin pale flesh. Her bones are brittle and if put under too much pressure could easily snap, She dresses in the steampunk fashion, liking to wear dresses and boots. Also holding a liking for feathers she wears a feather necklace, and has piercings all up her ears, each piercing holding a feather. Her hair, with a slight grey tinge to the dominant ash blonde colour is normally pulled back in a ponytail or up-do to compliment her dominant jawline. Her eyes are a dull blue shade, the dull colour shows the amount of life that is slowly escaping her being. Though extremely sick Diana manages to present herself to a well enough standard to be able to work in the infirmary, She usually takes to wearing darker grunge colours like browns and golds and is often seen choosing trousers over a dress. She chooses to steer away from makeup due to the fact that any colour just accentuates her deathly pale complexion and therefore often keeps to a nude faced look. Relationships & Background '''Early life Born with Liver Failure and severe anemia she was adopted at the young age of 4, she has only known her adoptive parents and called them as her own. The older brother, Charles, was babysitting at the time of the parents dissapearance. After they failed to return he bundled Diana up and put her in a basket, leaving her at the workhouse. The person to find the young baby was Hisanna Dupree, the young woman who worked with the public health organizations was overlooking the workhouse and upon leaving she picked up the young baby. Charles had left a note with the words. “My little sister Diana. She is sick and mama and papa did't come home. I am safe. But cannot look after my sister. Please if you find her, look after her. Charles Viccars.” Charles took to the streets and has not been heard of since, however it was documented he was in Scorpias original crew until the switch of hands. Diana lived with the Duprees, a married middle class couple whos income was only a few thousand off being grouped as upperclass, so she was raised in a decent household and had decent medical care. Meeting her doctor, Nicholas When Diana was 12 they hired young Nicholas Thompson, age 24 at the time to look after Diana in her young years. The friendship and company done her good and it wasn't a long time until she was convinced into a social life. When the Duprees were out, Nick would show her to different hang out points, take her to the theater, show her around bars, and for once Diana was able to let her hear down and act like a teenage girl. On one occation she even went to sleep with a male a few years older then herself, when in the back of the local pub where theu had met a few months in advance, Just after Diana released her corset, her lungs gave out and she hit a ill state. The male she was with, confused by the young womans asthmatic attack panics and left her, saying to Nick upon his leaving though the pub “I don't want anything to do with the sick little freak.” Hearing the words brought the 17 year old Diana to shock and before Nick could reach her she passed out. Sliding his shirt around her he carried her home where he faced the Duprees, home early from business. Catching the wrong end of the stick Nicholas was thrown out of his caring job and was left with a bad review. Diana awoke to the news that her only true friend she had made was thrown out, and no matter how much she tried to justify it to her parents, the pair were to protective to see the light. Diana fell even more sick and over the years grew more oblivious of the outside world. Joining the Septimo For 9 years she was in and out of hospitals, but never attempted to socialise. She wrote in secret to Nick, and upon hearing he was on the Septimo ship, she soon convinced the father to let her onboard the ship to see the world. The only condition was, the father had to meet the captain Kura-Skye and have her keep strict care of Diana. This being the reason Kura is so strict to keep Diana at bay in the ship and the reasons of why Kura appears as a over-protective parent to Diana. Felix was the first friend she met upon septimo and enjoys his company, the boy reminding her of a young Nicholas. Sapphire the Gentle and Sami being her only other friends on the ship. Sapphire having given her a green hair-band that she finds a way to wear with every daily outfit. Even though she has obvious feelings for Nicholas, the emotion there is not romantic ones, and just a want to be around the others company. She is against romantic intentions, knowing that in little years she will pass a death and she doesn't want to leave behind many saddened feelings. Because of this, she will never feel love or romantic intention unless another is to tell her she should have no worries, as the only label she will personally take to her grave, is the label of a “freak” History of Alice Alice Viccars herself was born into a relatively rich family as a being of Data, her father was a renowned explorer and always told Alice of far off places and all the odd creatures and plants he had seen and so from a young age Alice always had a creative mind and tended to wander where she was not supposed to, Though to her unknowing mind Trickster was using her fathers words to poison her and taint her curious and young mind. Her mother and older sister tried to keep her cultured and forced her to sit and read the writings of esteemed authors and such. She lived a somewhat carefree life and never went without however she always wished she could travel beside her father of course at that time A female should only be raised to be a housewife and bear children. At the ripe age of eighteen Alice was wandering the gardens around outside, Coming across a rabbit hole she found a small white rabbit wrapped up in vines hobbling towards her house, In a state of shock she scooped up the creature and took him in as a pet despite the disapproval of her mother and sister. She tied a blue ribbon around the rabbits injured paw and planted a kiss on it while helping him back to health, declaring that his lucky paw. Her father, a adventurer at the time would tell her of all his stories, yet as she grew older and the fathers words to Alice was tainted by Tricksters influence Alice took in the hedonistic lifestyle of Opium and strong alcohol, At 21 she was diagnosed with severe liver failure and fell extremely sick, Bedridden with only the rabbit by her side. This story is what encouraged the story of Alice in wonderland. Link between Diana and Alice Diana is the 3rd reincarnation of Alice. The curse runs though Dianas blood family, as a Alice dies, another is born from her memory. Like all the reincarnations Diana's unknown Liver failure she has suffered since birth is a result of how Alice first died. All reincarnations of Alice has blonde hair and blue eyes like the stereotypical Alice figue. She is visited constantly by the god of luck in his memory, and these visits is what is keeping Diana alive despite her multiple bodily failures. Diana holds a blue ribbon she has was given by Luck as a child. This also explains Dianas want for Adventure and freedom as it was the twisted words of Alices farther that suck in her mind though each rebirth.. The 4th Reincarnation – Kiki Harden. Kiki is a young sickly girl who was turn'd into a vampire by the older future Fumaii. She works in the government bace and in incredibly similar to Diana in appearance and personality. As a vampire her sickness is stored and prevents growth though her system, because of this the girl keeps the form of a 15 year old though her years. Holding a stable job in the illuminati, Kiki is able to keep herself living alive and well. Despite the past illness's this reincarnation has fought against the curse and she is good in multiple combat skills. Being the strongest of the reincarnations she has lived a known 200 years, and is holding strong. Taking a liking to Jack Frost because of his pure features like the white rabbit of her past, she keeps the calm and upbeat nature of Diana. Category:KuraSkyeEdwards Category:Morpheus Category:Septimo Category:7th Lord's Nightmare